Deeper into the Secrets of the Opera
by AnonymousYouth
Summary: The truth in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera!
1. The Orphanage

**A/N: Oh how I love Phantom of the Opera! Disclaimer I don't own Phantom of the Opera the musical belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the book belongs to Gaston Leroux.**

**Oh and in this story it's Andrew who made the story so it's like Gaston never wrote the book... Not that I hate it... I love Gaston's book!**

**P.S. Flashbacks take place in 1974 and non-flashbacks take place in 1989.**

**P.P.S. Sorry if my calculations are wrong... I hate math, besides it's the story that's important!**

* * *

Hello my name is Sarah Destler but today the world knows me as Sarah Brightman. Yes that's right Sarah Brightman as in Andrew Lloyd Webber's angel of music.

Andrew's famous work The Phantom of the Opera is not just a musical... It's real... It all happened just 15 years ago when I was just 11 years old...

My brother Erik Destler became in love with this girl Christine Daa . Soon enough he kidnapped her and took her down his lair after they played "Past the Point of no Return" from Erik's play "Don Juan Triumphant". Unfortunately he let her go and uh well you know what happens next, yes, people came looking for him... But this is what happened after that.

_~flashback~_

I hid in a corner as I watch the scene unfold before my eyes. Christine kissed my brother passionately. Then I realized that he let her go. After a few minutes Christine went back to give my brother's ring back. Christine went back to that De Chagny man.

Then that was the time I heard people shouting. I ran to my brother.

"Sarah! I need you to leave, you are not safe here!" he said. "I don't want to leave Erik!" I sobbed.

"Sarah be strong! Change your last name, go as far away as possible! Go and chase your dream!" Erik hugged me.

"I refuse to leave! Please Erik!" I exclaimed as the yells were getting louder.

"GO! NOW! Save yourself! I want you to have a normal life!" Erik hugged me and kissed my forhead and lead me to a hidden door.

"Remember just keep running, don't ever look back! And keep this for luck and safety." Erik gave me his ring. "Now go!"

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Not looking back as my brother said. I wondered what happened there.

It was a cold, rainy and foggy night and I can hardly see anything. But what caught my eye was an orphanage. I ran and knocked on the giant oak door.

"Hello? Hello!" I knocked vigorously. Suddenly a woman in her early thirties opened the door.

"Dear lord! You must be freezing come in, come in!" the woman said as she ushered me to go inside.

It was dark but beautiful inside with old antiques and a big chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

Then I remembered my brother... I thought of him as a tear escaped my eyes.

"Would you like tea." The woman asked as she put a blanket on my shoulders.

"No thank you." I answered.

"I am Madame Griselle if you would like to know." she smiled.

"Come let me show you to your room." she led me to a purple colored room that had three beds, two beds were occupied and the one beside the window was vacant.

"I will introduce you to the girls tomorrow morning. Tonight you will rest." Madame Griselle tucked me in.

The next morning I heard two girls talking beside my bed.

"Who is she?" a voice said. "She looks pretty! I want to touch her hair." A slightly squeakier voice said. I opened my eyes a little bit. A little girl with blonde hair reached out to touch my hair but a girl with red hair and taller than the other slapped her hand.

I groaned and sat up. The blonde girl gasped and smiled. "Hi I'm Kathleen! And this is my friend Adelaide!" Kathleen giggled. "Who are you?!" she asked.

"I'm Sarah uhh..." I thought of a new last name. "I'm Sarah Brightman!" I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah! Come we must go it's almost breakfast! We'll introduce you to the others!"

We skipped down to the dining hall.

"This is Violet, Emma, Paige, Amelia, Isis, Francesca, Christine!" Kathleen pointed to the girls and as soon as I heard the name Christine I thought of my brother again and how he was doing.

"Oh and this is Margarite, Clarissa and Kate..." Adelaide said uninterested.

"Hello! I hope you'll find a nice stay here and you find friends that are like me and not... Them..." Margarite had a diva kind of personality.

"You have crossed the line Margarite!" Kathleen tried to hit Margarite but Adelaide and I held her back.

"I think I've found the right friends." I sassed Margarite and her group.

"Breakfast!" Madame Griselle called.

_~ flashback break ~_

Ever since then I've been friends with everyone except for the trio.

I haven't had any struggle and haven't heard from my brother ever since.

But then I received a letter... And it has Erik's name written all over it.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I don't know how many chapters this story will be but I know it won't be 5 or more... Probably 4 or less... KK REVIEW! :)**

**P.S. I know what you're going to say "Oh that's incest because Sarah played Christine and her brother is in love with Christine" *In a very annoying voice***

**Let's just think about the past and not the future... P.P.S. I did NOT intend to make incest okay?! REVIEW! Mwah!**


	2. Letter from OG

**A/N: LOLOLOL! So y'all know it! I don't own Phantom of the Opera and I just made this for fun!**

The bell rang and I got up from the sofa to get the door.

I looked left, right and straight forward but didn't see anyone. But as I looked down, I saw a letter... It had a red skull... ERIK! But wait! It also had a long rectangular box beside it.

It's been 5 years already... 'Why now?' I thought. But that's not what scared me. I've read in the newspaper that 'The Phantom of the opera is dead' and I even believed it.

I trembled there looking at the red skull.

"Wha' ever is the matter dearie?" I heard Paige's cockney accent **(A/N: I'm not cockney... But I love pretending to be cockney at home... I know it sounds stupid but hey! Don't we have crazy and embarassing secrets? xD)** and jumped.

I turned around seeing her, Adelaide and Kathleen standing behind me. I showed them the envelope and they all gasped. I told Kathleen and Adelaide that my brother is the phantom and Paige found out because the secret slipped out of Kathleen's lips.

"I thought he was dead!" Kathleen exclaimed. "Shut up! No one knows we know him!" Adelaide hissed.

"I don't know how and why but I think this is going to be bad." I shook.

We walked to the kitchen and I sat down. I heard my stomach rumbling. I forgot! We skipped breakfast to prank on Margarite and her friends.

"I'm so hungry." I stated. "Here, have li'l bi' of bread" Paige gave me some bread. And I read the letter while I ate.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know this is a week early but "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I can't believe you're turning 16. You're a big girl already_

_I have seen where you are you are at the "Madame Griselle's Orphanage for Girl**s**" am I right? Do you have friends there? I hope you are not giving up on your dream. Look, I apologize for not being the brother you want me to be. I know it's been 5 years since the incident. And you're probably thinking how you got this letter._

_I miss you Sarah and please never forget that I love you and I never wanted to let you go but it was for your own safety. I have to move to America with the Girys but I promise with all my heart I would write a letter to you. And don't forget the box I put beside this envelope._

_Sincerely,_  
_O.G. Your brother_

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I looked at my friends.

Kathleen ran to me and hugged me and later we all shared a group hug.

"Well why don't you open the box?" Adelaide asked me.

"I'm not so sure abou' that!" Paige said.

I opened the box anyway. It was a necklace! The pendant was just a plain diamond. But the one that makes it so unique is that whenever it hits the sunlight, it glows and looks like it was shooting out fireworks.

"It's beautiful!" The girls said.

"What is this!?" Margarite and her 'henchwomen' as Kathleen would call them, came in.

"NOTHING!" We all yelped. Margarite strutted to the table and grabbed the envelope and gasped.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? YOU HAVE TO WAIT! LUV Y'ALL!**


End file.
